1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical measurement apparatus and an optical measurement system for introducing a measurement probe into a subject, irradiating illumination light onto the measurement target, and estimating a property and a condition of the measurement target based on a measurement value of detection light reflected or scattered from tissue.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there is known an optical measurement system that irradiates illumination light onto a sample such as tissue and estimates a property and a condition of a sample based on a measurement value of detection light reflected or scattered from the sample. Such an optical measurement system includes an optical measurement apparatus having a light source that emits illumination light to the sample and a detection unit for detecting detection light from the sample and a measurement probe that is detachable to the optical measurement apparatus and is introduced into the subject.
However, in the optical measurement system described above, if abnormality occurs in the measurement value of the sample when the measurement probe is installed in the optical measurement apparatus, and the measurement for the sample is performed, it is necessary to specify an abnormal portion of the optical measurement system. For example, under a situation that abnormality occurs in the measurement value of the sample, it is necessary to specify whether or not abnormality occurs in the optical measurement apparatus or whether or not abnormality occurs in the measurement probe. In this regard, there is known a technique in which an optical sensor is provided in a base end portion or a leading end portion of the measurement probe, and information indicating that abnormality occurs in the measurement probe is output when the optical sensor is not able to detect the illumination light emitted from the light source or the detection light reflected from the sample (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-291764 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-158716).